1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable container devices and more particularly pertains to a new portable container device for providing a user with a portable receptacle for spitting tobacco juice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable container devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,809 describes a portable pocket spittoon with a handgrip and hinged lid. Another type of portable container device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,664 having spittle container and a removable funnel section and a cap.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device including a lid assembly that requires the use of only one of the user""s fingers to open and close the lid assembly.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a new portable container device that would be easy to hold and open and close with one hand, making it ideal for use while driving.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable container device that provide a means to keep the juice out of sight and the odor of the juice inside the present invention.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing that has a bottom wall, a top wall, and a peripheral wall that extends between the top and bottom walls. A slot extends through the top wall and opens into an interior of the housing. A door is selectively positionable between an open position opening the second portion and a closed position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.